Thistleclaw
Thistleclaw is a gray tom, with three darker gray legs, ears and tail, as well as a white-tipped tail and white tinged around his muzzle. History Before the Books :Thistleclaw was the mate of Snowfur, Bluestar's sister. Thus making him Whitestorm's father. Thistleclaw was not evil like Tigerclaw because he loved Snowfur and Whitestorm. Tigerclaw didn't care about Goldenflower or Sasha he just wanted his legacy to live on within the Clans. Thistleclaw was a warrior ready to become deputy (much like Bluefur) when the current deputy, Tawnyspots, retired. He was strong and brave, but his answer to every problem was to fight. According to Bluestar, he would have forced the Clans into unnecessary wars. He did not become deputy because Bluestar's kits "disappeared", making her eligible for being a deputy, which she later became. Wild and arrogant to the last, she couldn't let him destroy ThunderClan. He died during a RiverClan raid shortly before Rusty joined ThunderClan. Manga: The Rise of Scourge :He was leading a patrol made up of Bluefur, Tigerpaw, and himself. While patrolling their territory, they run into a kittypet, named Tiny. Thistleclaw thought he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said she was being soft on him, because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he thought that the kittypet should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills him before he was stopped by Bluefur, while Thistleclaw looked on, looking bored. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, former ThunderClan leader Owlstar says that if Bluestar had stayed in the nursery with her three kits, Thistleclaw would have become deputy. Owlstar also asks other StarClan cats, who would have wanted to see more cats joining StarClan because of the battles Thistleclaw would have started? 'In the Super Edition Series' Bluestar's Prophecy Thistlekit is born to his mother 4 moons after Bluekit was born. He is named by Bluekit because of his spiky gray and white fur that stuck up all over the place, but is mentioned it was much softer than a regular thistle. He is annoyed when Bluekit and Snowkit become apprentices, commenting how he is just as big as they are. When Snowkit offers to teach him every battle move she knows, he only replies telling her he's already better than she'll ever be. He is spotted by Snowpaw when she is out of the forest, playing with his sister Rosekit. Later he is seen, complaining when Bluepaw is leaving to go to her first gathering, annoyed once again that he is just as big as she is and states that he should go. Windflight tells him he will be able to when he's an apprentice and nudges him back towards the nursery. :He offers to go to the fresh-kill pile with Lionkit and is told to go play outside the nursery. His siblings are more worried about the weather, but Thistlekit agrees with his mother when she tells them a warrior isn't afraid of the weather. He is once again seen, being spotted by Speckletail running towards the fresh-kill pile with his littermates. He was unable to see the vole Goosefeather was talking about and was silenced by Speckletail. He is mentioned by Leopardpaw that he would be the most trouble for them in the battle, to keep him quiet. The day before the battle with WindClan, he shows how he would battle a WindClan warrior, but is scold by his mother for playing with his food. He is annoyed,telling her she just wants him to stay a kit forever and asks Pinestar if he can attend the battle. He is told no, but to is needed to guard the camp. Thistlekit is happy at the respond. The day of the battle he is seen with Lionkit, fluffing up their pelts trying to look bigger. Later, Bluepaw sees him poking out of the nursery and disappearing inside, angry that he pulls back into safety of the nursery. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters